High School Days
by Quissete
Summary: Mai is a scholar, who entered an exclusive high school where only wealthy people go. She meets Kazuya Shibuya a wealthy, smart and good-looking guy who becomes her strict tutor. Will there relationship become more than tutor to student? My 1st fic
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamers:** i don't own ghost hunt

* * *

I'm Mai Taniyama a 1st year student in a very exclusive school. I'm new here so I don't know anyone in particular. I just seen them in TV, in contest, and attending awards for there superiority in intelligence. I wish I could blend in a little with anyone here. And I wish I could have good grades here so I wouldn't be kicked out of here.

* * *

The brunette looked up the large building that will be her dormitory for now on. Feeling a light sprain in her neck as she tilted it too much, she placed her hand on it. She ambled to the lobby to ask someone for her given room carrying her suitcase.

"Excuse me?" she asked the red haired lady at the counter attending some paper work; she placed her suit case on the marbled white floor. She took her time surveying her surroundings. The lobby had many antique sofas, vases and tables, sitting there was some high school girls. The walls were decorated by fine patterns suiting the furniture surrounding it. The ceiling had numerous crystal chandeliers hanging elegantly. And there was an encircling like-balcony surrounding the whole round lobby at the 2nd floor.

"May I help you?" the red head looked up from her work. "Miss?" She asked courteously tilting her head to the side.

"I'm Taniyama Mai, I 'm new here so I still don't know my room." She introduced herself politely.

"Ah…Taniyama-san I heard of your attending school here, your room is in the 2nd floor, room 208 at the far end of the hallway." She informed handing the brunette the key to her designated room.

"Thank you." She said and strolled leisurely with her bag in hand to the red carpeted double grand staircase. She followed the instructions of the receptionist but still lost her way in the maze-like dormitory. 'Maybe I should ask for directions.' she thought surveying the hallway for anyone to help her. 'No one's here.' she thought in anguish. Feeling her depression, she still cannot find the strength to not admire the place. The hallway was full of mahogany tables; different kinds of flowers adorned the clear vases filled of intricate carvings. The window was extremely large with gold plated edges. The floor covered in scarlet carpet.

Walking rather fast while her reverie of the place made her mind oblivious to the outside world, she bumped into something soft. Unable to keep her balance anymore, she fell to the soft carpeted floor. She looked up, her face distorted with embarrassment. She saw a beautiful black haired girl; she knew that she already knew of the girl at her first glance. She was the daughter of a rich business man. She was always on the news of the TV for her incredible grades at this school and she's a model for her marvelous beauty.

Sweat slid from her forehead, her face reddens in complete embarrassment.

"S-sorry." she managed to say in stuttered words.

"You should be." She said while glaring at her with her crystal blue eyes. The brunette was speechless for a moment. But before she could even retort back, the black haired girl left her. She was followed by many other girls who only glowered down at her, not even bothering to help her. She was frozen there, her mind not working. After a few more minutes she got up using the wall as a support. She heaved a sigh, already in trouble at her first day. It was incredibly unlucky. Why can't she just have a normal life at this school? Now she's hated by Hara Masako, and not just her but almost a dozen girls. 'Life is really hard.' she thought.

Deciding that it was better to search for her room than staying there brooding over the current state of her life, she went looking for her room. Luckily she found it -after half an hour-at the last far end corner. She inserted the key and turned it. She entered her room and scanned the place. Her room was simple compared to the rococo style of the outside. The room was covered in plain white wallpaper, it had two spacious rooms. A living room, and at the other side a bed room. And she guessed the closed door was the bathroom. She placed her things down on the white sofa. She settled herself down on the other sofa. 'This room is larger than my apartment.' she thought eyeing the room. 'I didn't expect it to be this big.' She thought again admiring the room.

"I should go to class before I get in trouble again." she said appearing more optimistic. "Maybe things would turn out better later."

**Mai's POV**

"Wow!" I said aloud "this school's so big!" I didn't bother to conceal my enthusiasm, no one's here anyway. And this uniform is really stunning.

I wore a white blazer inside a white shirt and kerchief knotted at the collar, with a matching white skirt.

I walked in to the vast area, surveying my surroundings. The hallway was larger than the hallway of the dormitory and more ornate. My bag seemed heavier suddenly, maybe from nervousness, but maybe at seeing that Masako again and her group of friends.

I shouldn't think about this anymore, I should think about not getting lost again, and not bumping into anyone ever again. I should think about where my class is. My class is 1-A. Where my class? That's class 1-D, 1-C, 1-B, and… finally.

I opened the door slowly, my hands trembling in nervousness. What if everyone doesn't like me? What if no one would even be my friend? What if I would be alone for the next three years here? I peaked slowly inside. I didn't see clearly so I proceeded to open it completely. The students there all stared at me. I didn't really notice anyone of there faces since I didn't want to face anyone of them. I only stared at the teacher who was adjusting his eyeglasses at me, skeptically.

"Miss?" he asked holding a book in his hand.

"Taniyama Mai, I'm a transferee." I introduced myself, smiling politely. He smiled at me too. Waiting for his reply I took the time to look at the large classroom, the students there were all so elegant. They all looked like royalty; they probably were since this school is a million times more expensive than my rent.

"Ah, Taniyama-san, the transferee, please take your seat there next to Tayaka-san." He said gesturing to the empty seat next to the window. He seemed nice. She took her seat next to a kind looking girl. The girl had violet eyes and long black hair. She was pretty.

"Hi," she said to me, she was very polite and friendly "I'm Sayaka Tayaka; Call me Sayaka, nice to meet you Mai-san."

"Nice to meet you too, Sayaka-san." I replied to her smiling.

Then the class began. There were so many things I couldn't understand. The lessons here were much more difficult than my other school. It was a hundred times harder. So when the teacher called me to solve the equation on the board. I couldn't concentrate well, since so many people were staring at me. I got self-conscious right away. Since they all were nice-looking people and I wasn't that special. And I wasn't even that smart to begin with. So I told the teacher that I couldn't understand it, a little, no a _lot_. Then he sent me to my sit. It was the most embarrassing, no humiliating moment of my life. All of my classmates were all giggling, laughing at me. So I searched in me the strength to last for several more hours in the torturous classroom.

Then when the class was over I heaved a sigh. Sulking in place, looking at nothing in particular

"Ah Mai-san, are you alright?" I jumped, startled at first.

"Yes I'm fine," I reassured her "I'm just tired that's all."

Tired from being humiliated by so many people, I thought broodingly. But I can't help being so miserable, when so many people I never even met started to laugh at me for being such an idiot for not studying first before I entered school here.

"Taniyama-san please come to my office." The teacher from before said, I was beginning to become anxious. What if he kicked me out because I'm not good for this school? What if he scolds me for not studying? I was supposed to study but I was in a hurry to catch the train, and I didn't have enough time here too. But I can't say that to him. I can't make excuses. I was still dazed when Sayaka-san shook my shoulder.

"Don't worry Eto sensei wont scold you for earlier he's just going to teach you himself the lesson or get you a tutor, his really nice when you get to meet him, the lessons here are really difficult anyway so he understands, you being new here." She said inaudibly for anyone but me.

"Okay then, thank you." I said to her standing up.

"Hey when you're done you should go to the lake park." She informed "we'll be waiting."

"Yes, I'll come." I said to her smiling. At least I found someone to be my friend.

I proceeded to follow the teacher. But I still felt uneasy, we past many student getting out of their classes. Then a few moments we entered his office. He sat down, folded his arms on his desk and beckoned for me to sit on the seat next to his desk. I gladly took the seat.

"Taniyama-san," he said, my heart began to beat faster, and my anxiousness only began to go off higher, he continued "I can't teach you since I have many things to do this semester, so I'm-" I cut him off.

"Please don't kick me out, please I beg you, I'll do my best to have at least passing grades, but if that's not enough then I'll study harder, I don't know if I can be an honor student here but, I'll do my best, so please give me another chance." I said pleadingly. Then unexpectedly he began to laugh. He was the hundredth person who started to laugh at me this day. It was beginning to become annoying.

"I wasn't going to kick you out; you're really serious about your studies aren't you? That gives me more reason to give you a very good tutor." He said giggling at me. I was speechless but I was relieved too much to talk "You can go now." He said breaking the silence I stood up bowing, then going out. I was so happy but I was still thinking about the tutor he mentioned. I hoped that whoever that person might be would be really nice like Eto sensei. Then I remembered what Sayaka-san said to me earlier. I went quickly to that place but still getting lost in the way, so had to ask for directions.

The park was beautiful. The place was filled with cherry blossom trees and benches. In just a moment I spotted Sayaka-san, she was with some other people; she waved at me when she saw me. I proceeded to their place. I saw a beautiful red-headed woman sitting with her, she looked like a university student and with her is a dirty blond haired guy, and he looked like he was one too. And they were surrounded by many other people there sitting on the benches. She beckoned me to sit by her, and next to the dirty blonde guy.

"This is my friend Mai Taniyama, she's a transferee." Sayaka introduced me to all the people.

"I'm Hoshou Takigawa but call me Bousan." He said, I'm not really sure why but I didn't ask anymore. "And this old woman is Ayako Matsuzaki." He said, getting hit in the head by Ayako.

"You should look at yourself more often in the mirror, you look ten times older than me anyway." she said hitting him again he winced every hit and cried out. They began bickering non-stop. It was a few minutes until I felt like laughing at them. I tried not to laugh but I failed. I began laughing hard at them. They stopped, looking at me; all of the people began to stare at me. I froze. Then they all laughed at me. This wasn't like earlier. And I began to laugh with them. Maybe it won't be so bad here.

She was in her room staring in space. Still wondering what tomorrow would be like. She hoped that it wouldn't be too bad. But considering her bad luck maybe it would be what she least expected. She dozed off letting her eyes close.

* * *

**The next day**

She was in her class. Anxious at the thought of her tutor 'would he/she be nice? I wonder if it's a guy or girl. I hope that that person wouldn't be so strict.' She thought. She understood a little now, since she woke up in the middle of the night to study. But now she was exhausted, deprived from sleep. What kept her awake was the curiosity of the person who would she meet today.

When class ended she went to the teacher's office to deliver some paper the teacher passed her. She was in a hurry since she promised to meet her tutor after class.

**Mai's POV**

I need to hurry up or I would be late. I kept running through the halls because nobody was even there. I turned to the grand double staircase at the corner. Then, lost my balance, the papers flew everywhere, cluttering the red carpet. I thought I was going to hit my head first but nothing happened. I felt something warm and hard clutching me. I opened my eyes only to see onyx blue eyes stare back at me. His face was emotionless but he was undeniably attractive; he was the most handsome guy she saw in this school. Even when the school was filled by perfect faces, his was extraordinarily alluring. My heart began to race faster noticing that he was carrying me already-my face heated up-and not to mention that there were audiences watching us on the staircase.

"Uh-uhm…I-I'm sorry…" I manage to say, but unable to say something coherent with his face a few inches away from mine diverting me from any logical thing to think of. His arms were wounded against my waist, supporting me.

"You should be, this is not a place for running." He said emotionlessly. But that didn't keep me from admiring his features. He had raven black hair and long black eyelashes. His skin was so pale. But right at that moment she recognized his beautiful face. He was a famous model, the son of the owner of a company and the top student of this school, Kazuya Shibuya.

"S-sorry, again." I said more frantic. I felt my face heat up, as I surveyed my surroundings. Many people were whispering some things. But there were some that were louder than what was intended to be heard.

"That girl practically made herself trip purposely for Shibuya-sama to catch her." A beautiful girl said to another girl quite loudly. I can't believe what she just said. I felt my anger boil up. I heard more criticism about me and misjudgments. I tried to get free from his strong grasp and stood up collecting the scattered papers on the stairs, masking my anger. But I quickly felt a light sprain when I knelt down. I squinted feeling the pain constrict in my ankle. I think I broken my ankle when I fell. I must have hit it somewhere. I tried to compose my face from the pain. I continued to gather the papers ignoring the throbbing the twinge.

"Here." Shibuya-san said handing the rest of the papers to me. I haven't noticed him helping me. I flushed suddenly not knowing why. My heart began to beat in a faster rate. I seized it from him and stood up thanking him. He did not say anything in return. He just turned around and climbed the staircase. "Next time you should watch where you're going." He suggested rather coldly not even bothering to face me.

I was dazed for a moment, trying to remove his gorgeous face from my memory, but failing. What's happening to me? Why's my heart beating so fast?

My mind's filled with thoughts of him. I just met him just now.

What's wrong with me?

* * *

**Review! :]**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimers:** I don't own ghost hunt.

Thank you for all of your reviews. :]

Sorry for the late update.

Mai's friend's name is Sayaka sorry for the mispelling.

* * *

When Mai was done delivering the papers to the faculty room, she headed to Eto sensei's office to finally meet her tutor. Earlier this morning he said that she would have a chance to meet that person, she promised to go there. She took her time going to his office, contemplating what that person's like. When she caught sight of the door, she felt a little anxious. She gripped the handle of the door and opened it. There wasn't anyone there besides her teacher. She was confused as to where her tutor might be. 'Maybe that person was late or something, maybe he/she didn't want to tutor me, or maybe I wasn't worth teaching at all and they refused the job.' she was simply depressed at that moment. Then Eto sensei looked up from his stacks of paper work, noticing she was already there.

"Ah, Taniyama-san your tutor can't meet you, he's busy right now." He explained "I'm sorry I didn't get to tell you sooner, I was really busy." He said apologetically eyeing his mountain of paper works.

"No, it's fine." She lied; She was truly disappointed about this.

"I think maybe tomorrow you can meet him." He said. She just smiled masking her disappointment.

She bowed thanking him and went outside. She leaned against the door and sighed dissatisfiedly. She thought it was better to eat than to brood here, so she headed to the canteen to eat. She walked, her head down, shoulders slumped. She didn't bother to act naturally since no one would bother to notice her.

"Mai-chan!" She heard someone shout her name. She thought she recognized the cheerful voice. It was Bousan. She turned around to face him. He looked really happy, as always.

"Bousan, what is it?" She asked.

"Nothing, I just wanted to invite you to lunch with us." He said "Do you want to join us?" he asked.

"Of course." She said enthusiastically.

"Then let's go now." He said she let him lead the way. She hasn't gone inside the canteen before. She only took lunch in the lake park. She wondered what it's like.

They passed through the halls, turning from corner to corner. She still didn't now much about this place well enough to not get lost. When she was in a maze-like building like this she often gets lost.

Her eyes wandered at the people around her, but one particular person caught her attention. That person was from before the one who just saved her from falling from the stairs. Shibuya Kazuya, he looked really irritated, probably since he's surrounded by a crowd of girls, all apparently following him. He looked like he was heading to the library but blocked by those girls. But when he turned around, Mai was caught staring at him. She quickly looked away, flushed by embarrassment. She hurried up to catch up with Bousan. She sighed, her cheeks red. Her mind completely flooded with the image of his perfect face.

"Mai we're already here." She heard Bousan utter loudly. She figured that he already called her more than once. She looked up the high ceilings of the ornate place. She can't believe that this was the canteen. In her normal school, it was not this overly decorated. Then in her musing she spotted Ayako seated with a bunch of people as well as Sayaka-san on some sofas drinking tea. Ayako waved at them to join in. they proceeded to their place and sat down.

"Mai, it's so nice to see you again." she said cheerfully. Mai noticed two people who she didn't know. There was a blonde haired guy with blue eyes who looked like he was a first year student and a guy who had black hair and black eyes who looked like a third year student. Sayaka noticed her inquisitive look.

"Ah, Mai-chan may introduce you to this two, this is John Brown a third year student," she paused. "And this is Osamu Yasuhara a third year student." She continued. "And this is Mai Taniyama." She gestured towards Mai.

"Nice to meet you." John said to Mai. 'I can't believe he's already a third year student!' Mai thought.

"Nice to meet you too." She replied giggling awkwardly.

"You're really cute, can I be you're boyfriend?" Yasuhara said to Mai who immediately blushed.

"What?!" Mai said almost a resounding scream.

"Don't take him too seriously Mai, he's just playing with you." Ayako said folding her arms.

"Oh, don't be jealous Ayako-chan you'll always have a room in my heart. " Yasuhara said dramatically while wrapping his arm on her shoulder.

"I'm not jealous you obnoxious man!" she said slapping him trying to get away from his bear hug. Meanwhile Bousan was laughing hard in the distance. Yasuhara seems to notice him.

"Don't cry Bou-chan, since you'll only be the one that I'll truly love with all of my heart." He said while cupping his shocked flushed face, looking really serious with his words of love.

"Hey! Stop it! Let go of me kid!" Bousan yelled trying to get away from his grasp.

"Hey, does this always happen?" Mai asked.

"Yes, I think," she paused "Yasuhara-kun's day isn't complete without pissing somebody off." Ayako said looking annoyed with earlier. For the meantime Bousan was still trying to get away from the eccentric man's hug.

"Hey I said let go of me!!!" Bousan screamed.

"But I don't want to let you go my dear." Yasuhara insisted pulling him into a tight embrace.

"This is why you never get a girl!" Bousan yelled annoyed as hell.

"I don't need a girl as long as I have you." He said trying to kiss him.

"Hey, Mai-san, do you want to eat?" John asked pretending to not notice the two men in the background.

"Yes." She answered; they went to the counter, with Sayaka and Ayako trailing behind. Mai bought the cheapest one with the little money she has. They ate their food and once in awhile having a short conversation.

"Have you heard that a first year fell of a stair case on purpose so that Shibuya-sama could save her?" Sayaka said seeming to be a little annoyed.

"That girl has some guts to do that." Ayako said pausing to eat her food her face seemed unaffected with the idea, while Mai's expression turned into a shocked one. 'How could Sayaka know that?' Mai questioned in her mind.

"I heard it from a third year student who saw the whole thing." Sayaka said as if answering her question.

"I'll give her credit for bravery." Bousan said

"I don't like people like that, who does everything to get noticed." Sayaka continued her face cold with disgust. 'I didn't do it on purpose.' Mai reasoned out in her mind. Then the awkward topic disappeared after a while as they continued with other unrelated subjects.

"So you're a scholar here Mai-san?" John paused "That's sounds really impressive." He continued. 'At least someone thinks so.' Mai thought.

"That's sounds strange." Bousan muttered. "I thought scholarships are for only smart people." He commented, which earned him a death glare from the girl.

"Hey, Bousan don't be like that to Mai-san." John said. Mai gave him a thankful smile.

"Eh, but it's true." He continued.

"You jerk!" Ayako punched him hard. "At least she could make it in this school without money unlike you who can't make it to any school without bribing them your filthy money!" Ayako retorted.

"Bousan don't be like that to Mai-chan she's still my girlfriend you know." Yasuhara said winking at Mai.

"Hey, I'm not your girlfriend!" Mai yelled.

"Mai you're breaking my heart, after everything we've gone through, you say this to me…" he trailed off sobbing, leaning on Bousan's shoulder.

"What! We just met today!" Mai snapped, her face turning red in anger.

"Oy! Kid stop leaning on me!" Bousan said pushing Yasuhara away from him.

"At least I still have my Bou-chan." He said.

"Hey stop calling me that! You annoying kid!"

"I can't watch this idiotic act anymore." Ayako mumbled while continuing to eat her food, while the rest of them sighed in exasperation. After an hour and a half of Yasuhara's annoying schemes and Bousan's pissed off expressions the bell rang alarming the end of lunch break.

"It's time to go now Mai-chan." Sayaka said picking up her things and standing up. 'Already?' Mai thought somewhat gloomily.

"Are you going already?" he paused "You should just skip classes." Bousan suggested mischievously.

"They're not like you, you idiot." Ayako commented her arms folded.

"What? Is this jealousy I hear?" Bousan questioned tauntingly.

"Why would I be jealous?" she questioned irritated and a bit too affected with his comment. Her face turned red in pure abhorrence. They started their never ending argument, while the two girls went to their class completely ignoring their childish tiff.

English was very uneventful. Mai sat in her usual spot, while the teacher explained her lesson. English was somewhat easy for Mai to understand so it was easy for her to catch up in this area. She was very lucky that the teacher never called her name to answer anything or noticed her new face. After the lessons were done, she wanted to head outside to take a walk. She went outside the school building and went to the cherry blossom path to admire the beautiful scenery. She took her time leisurely without any hurry. She noticed a black haired guy sitting on a bench apparently asleep. He held a book on his lap. His face looked really gentle unlike before. She felt her hands move to brush his hair from his eyes. She felt awkward doing this to someone who's asleep but she can't stop herself. And it was also lucky for her that there was no one to see this.

Then very unexpectedly he woke up from his sleep. His onyx eyes darted to her cinnamon ones. She backed away, her face flushed in embarrassment. Her luck finally disappeared.

"What are you doing?" he questioned with his eyes half closed.

"Ah…I-I was just uhm…" she said stuttered and trailed off. She looked down on the ground and wished more than anything that it will swallow her up eventually.

"Why are you here?" she heard someone behind her inquired. That person was really tall and looked like almost a teacher. His hair was black.

"I was just reading, Lin." He answered.

"Eto sensei wanted to talk to you about something in his office." He explained

"Alright I'll go." He said standing up as his eyes landed on the brunette for a second and he walked away with Lin following him behind. The brunette felt very irate for what just happened. 'He could have at least said something nice to me. But I can't blame him though when I did something like that.' She thought lividly.

She thought that it was better to go to her room. She went to the girls' dormitory her eyebrows narrowed, and her face annoyed. She slammed the door shut, the girls close to her room startled with her violent state. She threw her things on the sofa and drowned herself into studying. Her anger decreasing as her eyes began to close. The next thing she saw was the light that shown through her curtains. She fell asleep on her desk. She noticed the clock and stood up in shock. She was already late for class. She rushed to take a bath and wore her uniform. She hurried up to at least get to her first class. She sprinted to her class room, stumbling a few times. She opened the door to her class room swiftly. Her classmates' eyes darted to her entrance. The teacher halted from his lecture and turned his face to her.

"Taniyama-san, you're late." Eto sensei said without a trace of anger in his gentle voice.

"S-sorry…" The brunette trailed off. He sighed.

"Take a sit Taniyama-san." He said and continued his lecture on his lesson. She done her best to understand what her teacher was saying, but Algebra was just not her best subject in this school; in her past school it was very easy for her, but still she tried her best to at least learn a little. The teacher said after the lesson was there will be a test tomorrow that got Mai worrying. The following classes followed. When it was already lunch time, Sayaka and Mai went to eat with the others.

It was like yesterday, with Yasuhara's antics and Ayako and Bousan's arguments. They ate their lunch like before. Every now and then they talked about school and about each other. Lunch ended and the two girls went to their classes.

Eto sensei called for Mai to go to his office and discuss some things.

Mai's eyes widened as she saw who was in his office. She doesn't know what she's feeling if it's anger or joy, but joy seemed to overtake anger at that moment.

"Taniyama-san meet your tutor, Shibuya Kazuya." He introduced.

"Well, how long would I teach her?" Shibuya asked.

"Until she graduates." He paused "Oh, I forgot to mention, if she fails all of her exams in this semester you will fail as well and that goes to the upcoming semesters too." He added. Mai's eyes widened in shocked.

"What?" he asked "You never said that to me earlier." he said in narrowed eyebrows.

"That's why I said that I forgot right?" he paused "You can't quit this job now, when you promised to me earlier." he said

"Alright." He surrendered. He thought that arguing about this would be a complete waste of his time. He turned to Mai that was a bit silent for awhile.

"Let's get started already." he said getting out of the room without glancing if Mai was even following him.

They went to the nearby building where the other library was located. It was larger than the other one that Mai saw. There were a few people there. They went to the isolated area where there was no one and sat side by side.

"What don't you understand?" he asked dully.

"Algebra." She answered and looked away embarrassed.

"Where's your book?" he asked

"What book?"

"Algebra obviously." He answered smugly. Mai felt her anger reappear once again. She grabbed her book angrily from her bag and dropped it on the desk with a resounding thump. He just sighed. He started to teach her but she can't understand anything he said with his gorgeous face distracting her. He noticed this.

"Can you not look at me and look at what I'm teaching you?" he asked annoyed. The brunette's face flushed in embarrassment. "I know it's hard not to look." He added smirking.

"What?!" Mai yelled and shushed by the teacher who was passing by. "You are really a…" she trailed off not knowing what name fits this warped personality of his.

"Let's just continue so that we could finish sooner, and try not to stare at my face." He said turning away from the girl. 'You're such a-a! Narcissist!' she yelled in her mind.

"I know now, I'll call you narcissistic 'Naru-chan'!" she exclaimed and was shushed by the librarian passing by. He faced her annoyed.

"Don't call me that stupid name."

"But I want to." He just sighed.

"Mai, let's just get back to work." He said and she blushed when he spoke her name with his velvet voice. Even though he thought her clearly she still can't concentrate, with his face a few centimeters close to hers. The time passed so quickly, that she didn't even notice that it was already dark outside the large window.

"Did you understand?" he asked, Mai turned to him with a clueless expression. He sighed he had been teaching her this for about seven times already.

"Do you have a test tomorrow about this?" he asked

"Ah…yes." She answered.

"Why can't you understand this?" he asked silently. "This can't be helped, the library will close soon, and you have a test tomorrow, so where do you want to study your room or my room?" he inquired which caused Mai to widen her eyes in alarm.

"What?!" Mai asked with a shocked expression on her flushed face. "But I thought that you can't have a girl in the guys' dormitory or the other way around?"

"So where do you want to study?" he asked "Outside? The street lights there will close after ten tonight."

"But we are not allowed to enter the boys' dormitory in late hours." Mai retorted.

"At least we can study with lights there."

"But how can I-" he cut her off.

"Just stop complaining, my grades are in jeopardy if you don't pass this." He said closing the subject. The library closed, with the two going to the boys' dormitory.

"We'll use the fire escape." He pointed 'Fire escape, he's really desperate for this.' Mai thought grumpily. They climbed up the fire escape; Mai stumbled a few times but was caught by Naru every time. That meant she blushed every time too.

"You're really clumsy." He commented when they reached the top.

"Thanks for stating the obvious." He just ignored her and opened a door.

"So this is your room?" Mai questioned.

"Do you expect that I'll go to another person's room?" he asked sarcastically. She just folded her arms on her chest and ignored his rude comment. They proceeded inside his large room. He opened the lights. His room was bigger than hers not that her room wasn't big enough. His room was very neat.

He sat down on the sofa followed by the brunette. They continued their lesson, with Naru explaining everything from the beginning. The hours passed quickly Mai understood a little better now. She felt a little sleepy after two straight hours of this. She glanced at his clock. 'It's already eleven!?' she thought exasperatedly.

"Mai," he paused "Make me, tea." He commanded. 'What?! Can't you make your own one?' Mai thought.

"Don't you know how to make tea?" she asked

"Yes," he paused "What are you waiting for?"

"Then if you can then, make your own tea." She folded her arms and turned away from his direction

"It's the least you could do for me, no; it's the only thing you _could_ do for me." he said insultingly for Mai.

"Fine!" she gave up, she saw the thermos of hot water on a table it was beside the tea, she made the tea with effort, grabbed a cup served it to him on the coffee table across him. She waited for him to thank her but he just sat there and drank his tea with no expression of gratitude. 'No thank you?! After the trouble I went through to make that tea for him! Such a jerk!'

"What are you standing there for?" he asked "We need to get this done, stop slacking off."

"What?! You asked me to make tea! You jerk!!!" she yelled.

"What do you think is harder? Making tea or teaching an idiot like you?" he asked smugly. At that moment in time Mai was certain that this guy was the most egotistical, insufferable, rude, and obnoxious guy she ever met in her entire life.

"I'm going now." She said packing her things her face emotionless as a stone. She was definitely irate.

"What are you doing?" he asked irritated. He shouldn't be the one irritated now.

"If you're worried about your grades then don't worry I'll pass this tomorrow, I don't need you to tutor me anymore, goodbye." She said lividly walking away. He grasped her arm pulling her back.

"Don't go you idiot."

"Let go of me!" she shouted turning to face him in an infuriated face

"Hey! Who's in there with you?" a guy from outside asked. "Hey is that a…girl with you?" he asked awkwardly. Naru tightened his grip around her arm.

"Mai…hide inside the closet." He commanded.

"What?!" she yelp. He stood up and covered her mouth from behind.

"Stop shouting." He whispered in her ears, she blushed. His cold hands on her burning face, his face just inches away from hers from behind. It was too much for her.

"Hey!" the man from outside knocked on the door vigorously. Naru had no time left so he did something that he normally wouldn't do to a girl. He pushed her to his closet closing the door right at her face.

"Naru…" she trailed off not knowing what to say.

Naru opened the door with an annoyed expression.

"What is it?" he asked irritated. The boy's face turned into a frightened expression.

"Ah…I thought that I heard a girl inside your room." He explained.

"That was-" he was cut off by a noise he heard behind him, meaning it was Mai. She was suffocated inside the little space she had, she can no longer breath. So she opened the door and revealed herself to the boy outside. Naru and the other guy turned to her direction. Naru's face was infuriated. The brunette backed away.

"No this isn't what you think." She explained to the other guy waving her hands in the air.

"You…what were you doing hiding her in your closet?" he asked. Then because of all the noise and commotion the other guys were all awakened and went outside their rooms to see what's going on. They all froze at what they saw. Naru just sighed.

"It's non of your business." He answered. 'What?! You're just putting gas into fire. You should just tell them the truth.' Mai thought. "Mai…you should go now."

"Ah…okay." The brunette managed to say. She went through the door and stared at with inquisitive eyes. 'I can't believe this!' Mai thought when she was outside the premises. She went straight to her room, buried her face with a pillow and sulked about what just happened.

* * *

**Please review! please review! please review!**


End file.
